I'm in love with your eyes
by Hikari no hono
Summary: One day Akashi meets a girl who says she is in love with his eyes and nothing else. AkashixOC don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Sorry I've kind of being on a hiatus for a while its just that I've been busy but I'll try to update as much as I can. This is OCxAkashi so be warned and possible OOC.**

**Akashi P.O.V**

I can't remember when exactly it started, but it was definitely the first year in Teiko, when I noticed a black haired girl with emerald green eyes taking a quick glance at me then left leaving the school. One of the things I noticed is that she is wearing a different uniform. I was curious why she came here in the first place but I brushed it off, I went to class.

A week later, after basketball practice, she was there, waiting, holding a red tulip in her hands. Before I could say anything, she gave the tulip to me and she ran off.  
Just then Shintarou asked curiously, "Do you know her?"  
I just replied with a simple "No."

At home, I put the tulip in a vase in my room. I have to admit, it looks quite pretty but...  
It's been bugging me. that Why would she give me tulip? I mean, wouldn't it be more common to give a rose instead? Unless it means something else. I turned on my laptop and searched for 'red tulip'. I found the meaning of it, which basically means 'declaration of love'. She confessed without needing saying anything, clever. Now, another thing that's bugging me why would she confess to someone who she doesn't even know their name. I am pretty sure I have never met her before and, of all people, why me?

A few days later there was a yellow tulip on my desk with a note saying 'with your eyes', leaving me very confused as to what she means. Looking up what yellow tulips mean, which is 'hopelessly in love', and confusing me I was confused even further by her being 'hopelessly in love with my eyes'. What is wrong with her?

The next day there was a rose on my desk. People were talking soon after about who would have flowers to me, even more than a few days ago. Atsushi asked me later, in practice, if I knew who keeps giving me flowers. I said, "I know what she looks like but I don't know her name." Daiki asked, too. I gave him the same answer.

Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi, and I went to get some ice cream but I see her in the shop as well. Walking up to her, I said ,smiling, "Thank you for the flowers you gave me." She seemed a little shocked that I would be there (that i was there), as her eyes widened slightly.  
She was staring right into my eyes intently when she finally said, smiling a little, "You really do have pretty eyes."  
I'm still curious about who she is and why she loves a person whom she doesn't even know so asked her, "Who are you then?"  
She smiles again saying, "My name is Sayuri Kobayashi. It's nice to finally meet you properly."  
**  
**

**Please review constructive criticism welcome hope you enjoyed **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Thank you Infinite Skye (hope I got it right) I will take in what you said I hope it will be easier to read. I don't know how to get a beta reader though. Thank you for all of your follows and favourites I really appreciate it I hope you enjoy.**

**Sayuri P.O.V **

Great, now what do I say? Natsuki, can you help me, please?**  
**_No, why should I?_  
Please, just this once.  
_Fine. Just this once. But you have to let me be in control, Sayuri._  
What! No, you'll ruin everything.  
_Rin, you okay with this?_  
**Do what you want, I don't care.**  
_Okay then ,Hikari, any objections?_  
_**If Rin is okay with it than I am, too.**_  
_See, they don't mind._  
Alright, fine, you win.

**Natsuki P.O.V**

"Well, I have to be going now. See you next time." I said before I was hit on the head with a fan. I turned around to see blue and green eyes staring at me, long jet black hair that nearly touched the floor. I realised who had just hit me and then I yelled, "Satomi, what the hell?!"  
Needless to say, people were staring after my very loud outburst.

"I was picking up some stuff then I saw you, Sayuri-chan, or should I say, Natsuki? Anyway, I decided to say hello." she said, while smiling.

"Still, why the hell did you hit me with your fan and why do you even have a fan with you? It's January, for god's sake!" I shouted, man I hate her.

She smiled, again, saying, "Easy, because I like Sayuri but hate you." I really hate her. I was about to say something when she said, "Oh, I just remembered something. Riye-san wants to talk to you." Well, guess I should go now, since I don't want her yelling at me for keeping her waiting.

"Alright, let's go." We both left to meet her.

**Akashi P.O.V**

It was kind of amusing, watching them fight, to see her change personality drastically and then not realising that other people were watching the fight as well. Although, did she really tell me her name? Because Satomi called her Natsuki and Sayuri like they are different people. Twins, maybe? No, probably not, though she seems very interesting.

**Sorry this is short I hope you enjoyed please review if there is anything I can improve on hope you have enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) My sisters laptop erased all of my files so I have to write this all over again but thanks guys for reading and I'd like to thank thecoldforest for editing the last two chapters that I re-posted and this one hope you enjoy.**

**Natsuki P.O.V**

I swear, Sayuri, your cousin is more insane than you are.

_I'm not insane, and Riye isn't either._

Says the one with a multiple personality disorder.

_True, but you have no room to talk. You are one of the personalities._

But your cousin is still insane, the woman carries a chainsaw around all the time for god's sake.

_Yeah, but she is more sane than my mother._

Oh yeah, I forgot about her…

…_Anyway, I'm taking over since it seems like you don't want to talk to her._

Fine by me.

**Sayuri P.O.V**

Satomi and I were walking to Riye's house, which wasn't too far away, and I asked Satomi "Why do you hate Natsuki so much?"

She turned around to face me and said,"Well, we just don't get along. I mean, haven't you had that one person that, no matter what you do, you just hate them?" I suppose there is one person I hate with the intensity of one thousand white hot suns. Yeah, I really hate Haruka. She is such a bitch.

Five minutes later, we were at Riye's quite modern looking house. She welcomed us in to her house and made some tea for the both of us.

Then I asked her, "Why did you want to talk to me, Riye?"

She smiled and said, "I'm just wondering who you are giving flowers to." Oh shit, she knows. God knows what she'd do to him with that chainsaw. I see Satomi snicker.

"You haven't been stalking me, have you?"

Riye quickly replies with a "Maybe, but tell me this. Why him?" Well, to put it simply, I don't love him at all. Just his eyes. How could you love someone you don't know? Hell, I don't even know his name.

So I said, "I am only in love with his eyes. That's it, nothing more." She sighs in relief. She's always been overprotective over me, despite the fact she is only two years older than me.

Riye then said, "Well, I'll just see what he's like for myself then." I would say something but she is giving me the death glare. I pray to God that he will be okay or, at least, live. I feel so sorry for him right now.

**Satomi P.O.V**

This guy is so dead. I can't wait to see what she will do to the poor boy.

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed tell me if I can make any improvements. **


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hi guys, thanks for reading, I really appreciate it and thanks thecoldforest for editing it for me.**

**Sayuri P.O.V**

I can't stop thinking about what Riye might do to Akashi. I hope to God she won't kill him. I kept on pacing and pacing in the living room. My half brother walked in and gave me a questionable look.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Sighing, I replied, " It's none of your business, Elliot."

He glared at me with his navy blue eyes and said, "Fine, I'll just leave then." He ran upstairs. Elliot and I have the same dad (which is where we get our black hair from). I used to live with my mother until she passed away. Dad then later married Jennifer, who he met when he was working abroad in England and later had Elliot, who is a year younger than me. I went to live with them when I was nine years old. It's not bad living here, but I still miss mother. Although, I wonder what Riye is doing now.

**Riye P.O.V**

Now what should I bring? My chainsaw? Hmm, no, I probably don't need it. Hearing my phone ring I picked it up, Satomi's voice asking, "Riye-san, do you need me do go with you?"

Thinking about it for a moment, I said, "Yes, you can, but remember to bring your sword. We might need it later." Now, the question is, where to confront him? Hey, doesn't Elliot go to the same school as him? Picking up my phone, I call Elliot.

"Hey, Elliot, can you do me a favor?"

**Elliot P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm doing this. Damn Riye, blackmailing me. This is Sayuri's fault for leaving one of her yaoi mangas in my room. It's not mine, I swear. Why did Sayuri have to like _him_ of all people? He's insane! Actually, now that I think about it, I see why they are both insane. Well, from Sayuri's description, it's Akashi Seijuro, no doubt about it. I'm so dead.

School just ended. Everybody is getting ready to leave. Akashi and I are in the same class. "Akashi-kun, can I speak to you, please?" I ask. He turns around and, before he could say anything, I punched him in the face. Yeah, I punched him. I hate you right now, Riye, I really do. The whole room was silent. He looks pissed, so I did the most logical thing to do in this situation-I ran away.

I turn around to see him catching up to me. Crap, he runs fast. Seeing the gym ahead, I run faster. When I get there, I see Riye. Akashi was right behind me so I hid behind Riye, even though she is shorter than me, but I digress.

**Riye P.O.V**

Elliot is hiding behind me. He seems scared of this guy, interesting.

"Thanks Elliot" I said. He glared at me. Ignoring Elliot, I say to the redhead "I'm Riye Kobayashi, Sayuri's cousin, nice to meet you."

**Hope you enjoyed please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Thanks Infinite Skye for your criticism, I appreciate it. I will try my best. Thanks thecoldforest for editing**

Elliot P.O.V

Well, this is awkward. After she introduced herself, she didn't say anything else making this awkward atmosphere. So, I tried lightening the mood by saying "Hey, Riye, your in your first year in high school, we are both first years and we are taller than you, isn't that funny?" In response, she kicked me in the balls, hard. _'Note to self: Never make fun of Riye's height, ever again.' _I thought when I was on the floor in pain.

Riye P.O.V

The next time he makes fun of me, I'll cut his balls off! Where the hell is Satomi?! Damn her for making me wait. Great, now I'm in a bad mood.

Akashi P.O.V

That looked like it really hurt. She's in high school? She looks like a blond Lolita! I probably shouldn't say that aloud, I don't want to end up like him.

Riye P.O.V

Satomi then burst through the doors panting, "Sorry I'm late." It's about time she got here.

I said to her "No excuses, you will receive proper punishment later, understand?" She nodded and I said "Well, don't just stand there, use your sword!"

She replied with "Oh, right." I swear to god this woman. Satomi unsheathed her sword, grabbed both the redhead's hands out them behind him and put the sword up to his neck.

"Now, answer my questions or die." I said sweetly. He just nodded.

"Tell me your full name" I demanded

"Akashi Seijuro." he answered.

"What year are you in?" I asked.

"First year" he replied. He's a year younger than Sayuri. Crap, I don't know what else to ask. I should have planned ahead. Oh well, I guess that's enough for now.

"Satomi, let him go." I ordered and she sheathed her sword. I Said to Elliot, "Get up already, we're leaving." He gets up and starts to leave. I then say to Akashi, "By the way, if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you. Okay, bye." I turn to Satomi and said, "Don't think I forgot about your punishment, Satomi."

"Yes, Riye-san." she said as we left.

Akashi P.O.V

She just threatened me. A Lolita just threatened me. What the hell is wrong with Sayuri's family and what do I do about this death threat?

Sayuri P.O.V

Where the hell is Elliot? He should be home by now and he isn't picking up his phone. Oh well, it's not that important anyways.

**I don't know why but I really like tourturing Elliot anyway hope you liked it and please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I really appreciate you guys favoriting and following, it makes me happy that people actually like my work :) also kuroko22 could you explain what was thecoldforest for editing**

**Sayuri P.O.V**

That's right, I have to visit Satomi in the hospital today.

_I don't think you should go._

Shut up Natsuki, you're only saying that because you don't like her.

_**Maybe you should bring Elliot along.**_

Yeah, he might want to come along, thanks, Hikari

I went downstairs to see Elliot reading manga in the living room.

I said to him, "Elliot, do you want to visit Satomi in the hospital after school?"

His eyes widened and he replied, "She's in the hospital?! Why?" He's only met Riye a few times so he doesn't know what she is really like.

I answered, "Riye broke her arm as punishment for being late, I think." He seemed shocked that she would do something like that. Riye is a person you don't want to piss off or she will kill you, no, seriously, she will. I said to him again "Do you still want to go to the hospital after school?"

He immediately said "Yes, of course I will!"

**Elliot P.O.V**

How can Sayuri be so calm when her own cousin broke her friend's arm? Does that mean she was serous about the death threat? And I thought the sword was fake when it was probably real. Riye is a psychopath.

After school, Sayuri was waiting for me outside the school gates. I said bye to my friends and left with her. It wasn't that long of a walk so we got there quickly. Opening the door, I see Satomi with her left arm in a cast. She turns around and smiles at us and saying "Thanks for visiting."

We sat down in silence for a few minutes until Sayuri said, "Valentines day is coming up, are you finally going to confess to Kei-kun?" A bit of a random topic to bring up but, nonetheless, it eased the awkward atmosphere.

Satomi blushed slightly and replied with, "Not now, it's too soon." We talked about random things until the nurse came in saying that we had to leave because visiting hours were over. We said our goodbyes and left

**Sayuri P.O.V**

My phone was buzzing so I looked at the messages and Jennifer asked for me to do some errands. I said to Elliot "Your mother wants me to do some errands, you'll be fine going home by yourself right?"

He replied, "Yes, I will be fine." He made his way home and I had to go to a shop to buy some food for dinner. When I walk in, I see a redhead. Just how many times do I have to see him in a shop, for god's sake?

**Hope you liked it, please review **


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Thank you Writer-born-from-Shadows for reviewing. I will try my best and hope I won't fail horribly in the thecoldforest for editing.**

**Sayuri P.O.V**

Okay, he hasn't noticed me yet, good. I really am not in the mood to deal with this; all I want is to go home and relax without having to deal with anything stressful. Just my luck a certain bright orange haired girl with dark blue eyes just walked right in, kill me now, I don't want to talk to this bitch.

"Oh fancy meeting you here Sayuri" she said smiling sweetly.

Oh, you just had to talk to me didn't you? Rin, help me out please.

**Ugh, fine, whatever, I don't care.**

**Rin P.O.V**

"Hi." I replied back.

She didn't seem too happy with my response as she sighed and said, "Is that all you can say to me?" This one of the things I hate about her. Whenever she talks, you can sense arrogance in those words.

"Sorry, I just need to do some errands and I'm kind of in a hurry." I said to her politely.

I swear, she threw me a dirty look just for a second before smiling again saying, "I'll just leave then. Aki is probably getting all lonely waiting for me." With that she leaves. Good riddance.

Sayuri, she's gone.

_Good, now let me be in control._

Just one question: who is Aki?

_She's Haruka's demon dog. _

What did it do to you?

_You don't want to know._

**Akashi P.O.V**

One thing I have learned while watching their exchange is that they don't seem to like each other. There is just is this tense, unpleasant atmosphere when they were talking. Good thing I didn't interrupt them or it would have been awkward.

**Sayuri P.O.V**

He was watching, wasn't he? Hold on a second, is his right eye getting lighter or is that just me? He seemed to notice me staring and said, "Is something wrong?"

I replied bluntly with, "Your right eye is turning orange."

His eyes widened and said, "What?"

I smile and say, "If you don't believe me, go check in the mirror."

I leave the store and start to walk home but stopping to realise that...

'Oh shit, I forgot to do to errands! You know what, screw it, I just want to go home.'

**I can't help but think that I made Sayuri look like a spiteful bitch. Why she hates her is going to be explored for later chapters. Anyway, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd never thought that my editor would ever review but you can acquire heterochromia. One of the ways this can happen is with eye drops certain. Also Glaucoma is an eye disease that can affect your vision badly if left untreated. Thanks thecoldforest sor editing :) also sorry for not updating technical problems occured.**

***Sees ova* Akashi's eyes are still red in the second year shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit well that screws my theory up :(**

**Akashi P.O.V**

After I talked to my doctor about my eye, he examined it and it was due to the eye drops I have been taking for my glaucoma. He also said it shouldn't be too much of a problem though. That's a relief and my glaucoma doesn't affect my vision that much but I still have to get a checkup once in a while. That had me worried, but now my eye is going yellow. Hopefully, it won't be a problem.

**Sayuri P.O.V **

Natsuki,

Hey, Natsuki!

…

Rin, why can't I talk to Natsuki?

**How am I supposed to know?**

Hikari?

_**Maybe you should tell your psychiatrist at your next appointment. **_

Thanks, I'll make sure to remember to tell her.

I should get ready soon or I'm going to be late to school. After school, when I got home, I saw I had a message from Natsuki? Is that even possible? Nonetheless, I opened the message with it saying.

_Hey, it's me, Natsuki, since you can't talk to me and don't realize when I'm taking control, I bought a new phone with your savings so I can message you :D_

How dare she use my savings for a new phone! I really wanted that new volume! I guess I have to save up more money. Hopefully, she won't use my money without my permission again. Although, it is worrying that I can't talk to her all of a sudden. I wonder why. Well, hopefully, Dr. Komori knows what's happening and how to fix it. I'll just have to wait a week.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Thanks for reading and please review to tell me how to improve my story. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) …This week has been depressing. My grandmother passed away and I went to her funeral a couple of days ago. Even though I wasn't that close to her, I'm feeling depressed but I will still update. I recently caught a cold and I feel terrible. But, on a lighter, note I got a B on my science exam :D .I found out recently that in Japan the end of the school year is at the end of March. 'The more you know'.Thanks thecoldforest for editing.**

**Sayuri P.O.V**

School wasn't that interesting. Today but I saw the weirdest hair I have ever seen; she had blue bangs, white hair, but at the tips it is black and she insists that it is her natural hair color. I still think is a load of bullshit. Other than that, nothing else interesting happened.

I check my phone to see that I have a message from…Natsuki? Opening the message, It said:

'_Hey, Sayuri, you know Haru-chan is going to leave and go to high school soon and that you are going to be alone for the next year, right?'_

That was something that I don't want to think about right now. Why is she bringing it up now? I guess that I am going to be alone. I mean, I have acquaintances in my class but all the friends I have are older than me and they are going to leave soon.

**I'm going to be left all alone…**

_**Crack**_

**Dr. Komori P.O.V**

I'm starting to get worried about Natsuki. This is possibly going to make her disorder worse. Normally, patients wouldn't be aware of their personalities. She didn't know about them at first, but she is now fully aware of them. Hopefully, she doesn't get too self-conscious about them. Natsuki seemingly doesn't want to listen to Sayuri or is it that her to realise that she going to be isolated and as a result of that becoming detached to the world around her.

After today's session, I'm going to need to talk to Natsuki when our next appointment is due. Hopefully, it's not going to be a problem so that there is less work for me to do.

**Komori, you are such a lazy asshole. **

**Komori: D:**

**But that's why I love you. **

**Komori: :D**

**Thanks for reading please review hope you have enjoyed it.**


End file.
